The Orcish Assassin, A Life Story
by SonofFenix
Summary: This is the story of a grunt trying to make it.He decides hes not getting enough respect so he decides to become a free lance assassin. The burning legion has just been uncovered.Here the story of Warcraft straight from the hands of a ranger. 3 is up!
1. THE ORC WHO COULD

I do not own nor hold any rights to the characters of Warcraft, Warcraft II, or Warcraft III. So Blizzard, it is all yours. 

A mist shroud screened out the sun on the warm summer day in the land of Azeroth.

The land howled of death, and the stinch of the deceased fermented in the whole armies senses.

An endless line of human footmen stand in front of the orcish army, waiting to bound to their deaths. The line advances in the normal fashion of a group of legions, and crashed into the front of the orcish horde, which was inhabited by grunts. Behind the grunts were troll headhunters, hurling spears into the endless abyss of clashing metal. Behind the trolls about 1000 yards were the catapults, again hurling balls of molten stone into the war. Hand to hand combat won this battle for the horde, and after the beating, thousands of severed bodies lay in the brush, gathering their own maggots.

This is the story of a grunt. A grunt set out to prove himself to the world. A lonely slave of the orcish system, and a rebel of the human alliance. He has cultivated himself as a free lance combatant. He takes money from any alliance to fight for them, except for the humans, the way a mercenary would. The only difference was that he would not kill unless he must to stay alive. He was used for reconaissance into the internment camps of many of the alliances. After about ten years he became bored with his jobs, and all of the feuding between the alliances. He decided he was to become an orcish assassin. Armed with an arsenal of blades and poisons, he destroyed many legions by killing their leaders, leaving them in a tattered mess.

After five more years his name struck fear into the hearts of any commander, forcing them to look back the extra time before he would go to sleep. Once in the country of Khaz Modan, he was about to perform an assassination, when he fell into a trap. Luckily there was a zepplin to carry him out of the hot zone, but it was still to close to comfort. It was time that he got a partner for his assassinations, so he did. Our story starts with him in the land of Lordaeron where he searches for an assassination side kick.

So how did you like it. Tell me if I should keep going or STOP. 


	2. THE CHANCE MEETING

The orc strutted through the woods looking for a camp of mercenaries that would possibly be for hire, so that he could pick one up. He searched far and wide, but to no avail. He had been on the quest for a partner for 50 days and he was about to call his business quits, when in fact a little miracle happened. As he was out searching for some food for his evening meal, he spotted a gigantic pig. The orc thought in the back of his mind that there was no way he could pass up an opportunity at a meal this big. He unsheathed his mighty axe and as his swing came down he closed his eyes. When he looked down the pig was laying on the ground festering in mud dead, but for some reason there wasn't a scratch on the animal's lifeless body. He picked up the meal of champions, and on the underside was an arrow, sticking straight out of the pigs stomach. The arrow had elvish writing upon it that the illiterate orc could not decipher.

Just as he ripped the arrow from the animal's body, another arrow wizzed by and splintered a small tree just above the orc's head. Ambush he thought. Death rang out in his mind as he swivled back and forth, scanning the tree line and the ground line to see if he could spot danger. He could see nothing. Nothing occured either, no more arrows, nothing. Until the orc turned around, took two more steps, and a night elf archers unshadowmelded right in front of him. The orc was so startled that he didn't look down in time to see a huge rock, that he abruptly tripped over, taking him, along with the graceful night elf to the ground.

"What were you trying to do, KILL ME?!?! Get out of my sight before I turn you into my next dinner!!!" the angered orc exclaimed.

"You would do no such thing to a defenseless night elf would you? All I have is a bow, and I am trying to catch food for my camp." the dizzied woman said.

"There are more of you! I must leave, and....you must come with me. For if anyone knows where I am, there will be hell to pay!!"

"I will not follow an emotionless ogre on some of his thoughtless journeys. Besides, I don't want you falling on me like you just did whenever something startles you."

"You do not know of what you speak woman. Our kind devour yours like a dragon would feed on a human. You will come with me or you will die."

Then the night elf started in a dead sprint towards her camp. The orc followed her with all intentions of killing her for he knew that she would spread the word of an orc in the woods around the base. As they were running the cape on the back of the archer's back flew off and landed square in the center of the orc's head. Being the ignorant one, the orc spent about a minute trying to get the cape off, and when he finally did, there were 10 archers surrounding him. He was forced to go with them to a night elf imprisonment camp.

Why is this a miracle you say? Just wait you'll see.


	3. THE CURIOUS ORC

As the elves and the one giant orc walked along the mud road to the encampment, a large ranger came from out of the woods. He told the men along with the orc to head back along this road to the other elvish encampment around. The orc did not know why, and was very reluctant to go, but he had 10 elves with bows pointed at him.

As the ranger intended, the whole brigade went to the eastern encampment in what was then known as Khaz Modan. It was secluded in a long forest of trees, and when you came upon it the first thing that you noticed was the everlasting waterfall, serenading throughout the camp. The elves returned to their quarters, and to the orc's surprise, they left him alone. He did not want to escape for he knew there would be danger in doing so. Besides, there must be a justifiable reason for them to retreat from their last encampment.

The tall ranger that they had seen before came before the even larger orc and said," Ah so you are the ever well known orcish assassin that we have been hearing about far and wide. Unfortunately we have no time for you. You may leave at once, and if we ever see you around this area we will kill you on the spot."

The bewildered orc said," Why are you letting me leave? I could possibly kill one of your captains some day," the not so smart orc stated.

"Be that as it may, we still do not have the time or space to hold you. But take into account what I said earlier for it will be true."

The orc plodded off in the forest, almost angered that he didn't get attention, even though it would have been negative attention. As the orc got about 50 yards into the woods, he thought of what the ranger had said. It just was to....funny to let go. He crept as silently as he could back to the encampment and listened in on one of the tents.

"Sir they took over the entire camp! Women and children were severed, and the rest were turned into these vile creatures that would attack everyone else. What are we to do?"

"I have heard of this, but only from myth. It is the worst possible outcome of anything. It is the burning legion."

"The burning legion?"

"Yes."


End file.
